The Death of a Senshi Series
by Meginatree
Summary: Five very different girls all linked yogether through destiny. One horrible night that resulted in their deaths. Their past may be long gone, but their final stories aren't.
1. Serene Demise

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

The Death of a Princess; Serene Demise

She fell to the floor as the palace shook, the boom echoing in the marble hall. Her silver locks cascaded down her pale shoulders as she gripped the ivory silk of her gown. The hands of her guardians grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet. Courtiers pushed passed her in panic as the four girls flocked around her, rushing her from the once grand ballroom.

Screams filled her world as the fires took over; devouring the room she had just escaped from. Her blue eyes watched as a red haired woman laughed, bolts of darkness snaking out from her. The woman's dark eyes focused on her and they narrowed, a malicious smirk forming on her face.

The woman raised her arms, a large ball of dark energy forming in her palm. Bringing it up, she made as if to throw it, distracted at the last second by the sound of a voice. Her head turned as she listened to the procrastinating voice, her own arguing back. Her arm swiped out, an arc of black following the movement.

The silver haired girl cried out, her feet carrying her automatically to her lover. She pulled him into her lap brushing away his ebony locks that fluttered over his forehead. He opened his dark blue eyes as he smiled weakly up at her. He brushed her hair away gently, brushing his lips against her palm.

She tried to whisper his name, but found her throat too choked up to do so. Tears paved their crystalline paths down her creamy cheeks. They fell, forming small circles of moisture as they hit her lovers' clothes. She pulled him closer, weeping, her guardians being pushed away from her with the escalading fights and panic.

A dark shadow fell over them and the two lovers both looked up. The red headed Queen laughed down at them, tossing a condensed ball of energy up and down in one hand, a gleaming sword in the other. She tossed the dark ball over their heads and they ducked, marble shrapnel piercing their skin.

The man pushed himself up, standing protectively in front of his love. He argued with the older women, pleading with her to leave this Kingdom, and the people who habited it. She refused, asking him in turn to join her, become her lover, her King.

With his refusal she grew mad and raised the sword. She spoked to him one last time, asking him to move, so that she could end the pitiful Princess' life. He declined her request, stiffening his stance in front of his love.

The Princess screamed as the sword pierced his chest, his blood spattering her gown and skin. He fell backwards, into her lap again, her fingers already racing over him, pleading with the Gods to spare him. His bloodied fingers drew her down and placed a soft bloody kiss against her lips. Her tears hit his cheeks and he slipped away, ignoring her calls, as she shook his body. _Endymion!! Endymion!!_

She raised her tear-stricken face, eyes blind to the panic, to the battles, to the Queen that hovered above her, relishing in her despair. The blue gems focused on themselves, reflected by the silver sword. Slowly, as if something else possessed her, she raised her arm, and took a hold of the hilt.

Pulling it from her lovers' corpse, she stood. The Princess pulled her Princes' body up, so that it leaned against a white pillar. Licking her lips in nervousness, the coppery tang of her lovers' blood filling her mouth, she raised her head proudly, stiffening her arms at the same time. She pointed the sword at her chest, before impaling herself upon it.

She stood still for a few seconds, her blood sliding down her bare back. Her knees weakened and she fell forward, into her lovers' lap. Rose tinted coils lay around her, as what used to be her silver locks fell into pools of blood. Dimly she heard a cry of outrage and denial, in a voice that sounded like her golden haired guardian.

But she was too far gone to fully realise it. Her body shuddered and she clung desperately to her lover, her face buried in his bloody stomach, hiding her from the evil Queen. She coughed, droplets of red staining the shirt her Prince wore.

Another cough and it was all gone. The battle, the Queen, the Palace, her life. Her body became lax and Serenity, Heiress to the Lunar Throne and Princess of the Silver Millennium was gone. Gone to find her Prince. Wherever that might be.

AN: Sooo there you have it. Serenity. If there's any mistakes could you please tell me as I'd like to correct them. My editor's been a bit sick so it's just me looking over these stories. Next up- Venus


	2. Venusian Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

The Death of a Senshi: Venusian Love

It had gotten her no-where in the end, her love. No-where but on top of a pile of fallen stones, from the once beautiful kingdom. No-where but the fight of her young life. Her blonde hair whipped her face, stinging the scratches that had made their home there. Her whip hung in one hand, almost useless, due to the close quarters, her other hand grasping her sword that she only just managed to bring up in time.

She screamed, the noise sounding primeval to her ears, as her arm was wrenched back, before being twisted. The whip was now even more useless, due to the pain that multiplied itself with every movement. She swung her blade at her enemy, the cause of the pain, physical and emotional.

He dodged neatly, knocking the blade back with his own. He swung forward, and the young girl doubled over from the new gash. She pushed herself back, and flipped over his head, grimacing at the wound's sting. She had to find her, the Queen. It was too much. The Princess… oh god, the Princess!

Panicked, she glanced around quickly. Where was she? Her heart leapt into her throat as she continued to run, putting as much distance as she could between her and him. She had to reach her. Then the unthinkable happened.

_Iie!!_ The cry echoed across the Moons surface, as tears sprung to the warrior's eyes. Her charge, her Princess. She was too late. She watched the young girl's form stumble forward before collapsing into the Prince of Earth lap. The sword that she had pierced through her chest glinted in defiance at the soldier.

A sense of duty filled the young women as she ran forward to her fallen friend. She pulled the slim blade from the lifeless body, before impaling the wicked Beryl, Queen of the Darkness that consumed all she knew and loved. The red head stumbled, her evil cackle being silenced as she too fell, stumbling down the now destroyed stairs, slipping back and falling to the ruined courtyard below. The blonde Senshi then allowed herself to grieve for her departed Princess, friend, love. The duty she had failed.

Her sorrow was so great, that the eldest of the Princess' Guardians barely felt the blade slice at the back of her knees. She had been so distracted with her grief and sense of duty, that she had forgotten all about the war that surrounded her. And he had taken advantage of that. She fell backwards, her hair a cloud of gold around her, dropping her sword, which he picked up, his own weapon falling.

He stood above her, his silvery-green eyes glinting with danger, a smug smirk adorning his features. He brought the blade up, before stabbing it down, her blood splattering, smearing his face. Her cry of pain and rage reverberated, causing the smirk to grow. He cupped her chin roughly, placing a passion filled kiss on her lips, his silver hair brushing against her face, before pushing her back.

She fell, the air cool against the back of her neck. Her hands grasped at the sharp blade, attempting to pull it from her stomach. The blade sliced open her hands, coating them with more blood. She turned her head and screamed at the male's retreating form. _Bastard!_

His chuckle made its way to her and she screamed piercingly, her rage overtaking her. She watched him walk away, her hand scrabbling in the dirt for his fallen blade. She swung out with her whip, blood filling her mouth as she cut through her own lip to silence the pain. The chain of gold wrapped around his arm, and the obstinate Senshi pulled him back to her.

Bringing up the slim sword, she pushed it into the traitor's back, the blood of her former love sliding down the once shining metal, staining her once white gloves. She pushed her feet up, before kicking him in the back, forcing him to fall down the same stairs that his treacherous Queen had.

Her final duty done, her body began to give into the strong feelings of sleep that called to her. Her eyesight dimmed, and the noise of more battles surrounded her. She choked back a sob, a cry for all her failures. She would be strong. She, Princess Astarte of Venus, Senshi of Love and Beauty, protector of the Moon Princess, would be strong. She would not cry. Not for him. Her love. Not for the Traitor. _Kunzite_. But maybe for her, the silver haired princess she had strove to protect, but failed. _Serenity_.

AN: So the Venus one was posted before, but since then its gone through a re-write. Not exactly sure how much has changed but it has changed. Any mistakes please tell. Next up- Mercury


	3. Tears of Mercury

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

The Death of a Senshi: Tears of Mercury.

The tears lay still in her eyes, forbidden to fall. She stood her ground looking at her foe with pure determination, while inside she cried, her heart wounded severely. Her body is covered in wounds, cuts from a sword, small nicks against the giant hole her had created in her heart. Her leotard was slashed, showing bare skin, a rare sight for her.

She breathed deeply, trying to block the cries from her friends as they were afflicted with wound similar to hers. She glared her tormentor, her usually warm eyes frosting over as her power over her element grew. The temperature surrounding her drastically dropped, and she heard sharp cracks as brittle pieces of rubble broke at the sudden iciness.

Still gathering her power, she began to move, forming a large attack with complicated movements of her hands. Suddenly one punched forward and a bright blast of blue ice followed its directional movement. The man in front of her managed to dodge it, the ice scratching one side of his lower torso and her snarled at her, before disappearing. She looked around, grasping with one hand for her computers help, her eyes searching for the tiniest flicker of movement. Damn him and his ability to teleport with such ease. Where was he?

He appeared behind her, wrapping his strong arms that had once comforted and held her, around her lithe form. His breath was cool on the back of her neck, as he turns her face to his. Their eyes met; dark blue and light green. She stopped her struggles, held firmly in such a familiar embrace. Their lips touched and she felt her love burst from her, a warm feeling in her chest melting the ice that surrounded her.

A sharp wave of pain shocked her from her musings. She looked down at her chest, at the small dagger embed above her heart and the hand clenched around it. She watched the hand push it in deeper, twisting it, and gave a cry of pain as the warm crimson fluid began to flow from her chest. She glanced at the one who had caused this wound, her eyes full of contempt and even rage. But compassion still lingered in them.

He chuckled, a sound that once brought shivers of delight to her, but now drew shudders of disgust, and captured her lips with his again. His arm released her, and she fell, for what felt like an age, before landing with a large thump on the now destroyed stairs that lead to the Moon Castle, her blue eyes locking on the form of her friend and fellow soldier. _Venus_. And her. The Princess. _Serenity._

Her hand groped for her computer for one last attack and found it. But so did he. His foot came down her hand, crushing it and the computer. She gave another cry of pain, a few tears leaking from her icy eyes.

Her mind began to fill with haze; her eyes still pined on her tormentor, as he stood above her, watching her life flow from her. Her fuku felt sticky, and she could fell the pool of crimson grow beneath her. Her eyes fluttered involuntarily, and she lost control of her neck. Her head fell to the side, and she watched his black boots walk away from her.

Summoning the last of her strength she created a shard of ice, small yet strong. Aiming at his heart she let it fly, choking back a sob as it impaled him through his heart, its point just visible trough the tear in his uniform. She watched the splinter of frost taint pink as his blood begins to slide down the smooth edge. Her eyes closed, not wanting to see anymore of what she had done, who she had hurt. In her heart break, she used her last breath to whisper his name. _Zoisite._

The tears she had been holding from the moment she saw him slipped out, and she cried silently as her heart beat its last beat. She drew a shuddering gasp of air, and then, Princess Hermia, Sailor Mercury, the Senshi of Wisdom and Ice, was no more.

AN: Again with the re-posting re-writes. Ahh well. I'm pretty sure Mercury's went through a huge haul. Any mistakes tell me please. It makes me happy and all that crap. Next up- Jupiter


	4. Jovian Sparks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

The Death of a Senshi; Jovian Sparks

The heavens rumbled ominously as sparks began to jump around her. He smirked, as she raised her hands, her body moving in a complicated pattern, emerald eyes focused on the sky above. The heavens finally answered her, a brilliant beam of white shooting down to her, a beam she re-directed at him.

He dodged with ease, his chuckle ringing in her ears, infuriating her even more. Forgoing the special abilities she had been blessed with at birth, she ran at him, planing to use her bare hands to rip the life from him, no matter the cost. He smirked again, the expression eerie. He let his sword fall to the ground, preparing to fight her on her terms.

Her fist flew towards him, which he easily avoided, merely capturing it in his larger hand. Her emerald orbs sparked with anger as she spun, her leg rising to strike his midsection. He caught this blow too, and she froze, her mind flicking back to a familiar position, a position they had been in, in a dance, a dance they had danced so long ago.

She felt his lips on hers and her heart sparked with anger again. She pulled away, away from the embrace, the brown eyes that used to stare at her lovingly, but now only mocked her. She snarled, her hand forming a fist that struck out at his face and body, the man she had loved.

He pushed her back, back to the almost destroyed castle. She turned, finally seeing what had happened to her home. Her hair blinded her as she spun around, her eyes dimmed, the light of determination that always shone in them disappearing

There, lying on the steps lay her friends and team-mates. _Venus_, pinned to the ground by her own sword, her body covered in blood. _Mercury_, her indigo glassy, unshed tears sparkling, her broken hand clutching the shattered remains of the computer she owned.

The sob tore it self from her throat as she identified the last two people who lay there. She felt little grief for Endymion, she didn't not know him very well, and even then it was only the bits of information she had been told by his lover. The grief was for his lover, her Princess. _Serenity_. The tears formed in her eyes, and she completely forgot about the one she was fighting.

But he didn't. She gasped as she felt the cold steal of a dagger pass over her chest, the warm stickiness as her blood seeped out through the gasp. She looked up at the man who had caused this, and the grief broke. Anger formed in her eye, only to die, replaced with a look of utter defeat.

He pulled her close and tugged her chin up so that she stared into his eyes, into the chocolate depths. Their lips met, and she felt the pain there, the beginnings of a bruise. That small pain was pushed away by the one that formed in her midsection.

She felt the blood slowly trickle from her body, before he used to small blade to widen the gash, allowing the blood to flee from her body with amazing speed. She stumbled back, her green boots tripping over the blood that coated the ground, her own mixing with others. Her foot hit a rock and she fell back, her body coming to rest near Mercury's.

He bent down and wiped the dagger casually, on the dress of a fallen child. The act of disrespect caused the anger to spark to life in the soul of the fallen girl. She raised her hands slowly, shaky from the blood loss, and whispered the attack soundlessly.

Her power flew from with incredible strength, the last remanets her broken body contained. The bolt of energy slammed into his chest, forcing him back, a scream of agony coming from his mouth. She let her arms fall to her sides, but kept her eyes focused on his form, holding back a cry. _Nephrite_

She watched him fall to the ground, an acrid scent slipping over to her, his eyes glazed over in death. She felt her own body twitch in its death, and let her eyes slid shut, one hand coming up to clutch gently at the once white gown of her Princess. The silky fabric brushed against her fingertips, and she let out a sigh, releasing herself from the pain and regrets. She, Princess Zeusia, Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of Earth and Electricity, was ready. Ready to die. The pale lips parted as the last of her essence slipped from her. She was ready.

AN: Jupiters turn for her story. Along with Mars and Serenity were never planned as I wrote Venus and Mercury spur of the momment. But people asked so I decided to complete. Please notify me of any mistakes. Next up- Mars


	5. Kisses of Mars

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

The Death of a Senshi; Kisses of Mars.

A burst of flame, lit up the night and highlighted the castle ruins. The tongues of flames licked and grasped all in their path, heading towards a sandy blonde man. He smirked and dodged them easily, throwing a dagger back in retaliation.

Her smirk was a mirror of his own, as she caught the blade between two fingers, ignoring the rivulets of blood that sprang to life. She let it fall to the ground, and charged at him, her violet eyes defiant, her raven hair whipping around in a cyclone of black.

Smirking he mimicked her charge and they met in an explosion of power. Her flames danced around her and he nimbly avoided them, daggers flying in retaliation. She teased him dancing into range before dancing back.

Growing irritated he struck back with his own power, meeting her flames in a massive explosion. The two warriors flew back, his body slamming into the ground and she into a wall. Coughing, she stood up, ignoring her body's shakes, and wiped the blood from her lips with a feral grin.

Grasping the dagger she had thrown away originally, she let her flames lick along the blade, turning it white hot and using it as a hilt for a blade of flame. He drew his own and they charged once more, their blades meeting just before their lips did.

Noting that his guard was down she let the flame extinguish, pushing the scorching metal shard into him. Her red lips smirked at him as she pushed the white hot dagger in further, the smug smirk growing with his yelp of pain. She felt her body shudder as he retaliated with his own sword, pushing against it till it broke through her back.

Her low chuckle broke through the gloom, as crimson blood began to bubble from her lips. Grasping the back of her neck she kissed him firmly, a kissed filled with reckless. A kiss filled with fire, like her heart and soul.

He kissed her back, licking the blood away, before nipping her lips, causing more wounds to form. His hands roved her back, slick with blood, slicing himself against his own sword. He met her fire with his own and the two threatened to consume each other.

Then he was flying, stumbling against rocks and bodies, before collapsing in the dirt, his eyes heavenward. He ran his tongue over his lips, savouring her taste, as his life began to fade. He dimly heard her fall to the ground, groaning from the wounds, he had inflicted, physically, mentally and emotionally. He gave one last chuckle, before choking on his own red spittle. His body shuddering as his life ended.

She watched it all; her violet eyes pinned on him, as he shook in death throes. Her piercing scream filled the life-abandoned courtyard as she pulled his sword from herself, tossing to the ground. She stood, her breath coming out in pants, her footsteps shaky.

She fell onto the stairs, face-down, next to her friends and fellow soldiers, just managing to roll over to stare dimly at the stars. A little insane giggle bubbled, from her lips, along with blood and a name. _Jadeite._ Her thoughts floated to her friends. _Venus. Mercury. Jupiter. And her. Serenity._

She felt her own body shudder, mimicking her fallen ex-lover. But she ignored, keeping her eyes focused on the cobalt night sky. Her blood slipped freely from her mouth but still she stared at the stars, her eyes focusing on the gleaming red planet of her birth. Then her eyes slid shut and Princess Ariette, Sailor Mars, Senshi of Fire and war, died.

AN: Luck last Mars. And now the series is completed. Look out for the kinda sequal The Ending of a Millennia Trilogy. The girls may be gone but others are not. At least not yet. Mistakes need to be corrected so if found please tell. See ya.


End file.
